Expelliarmus
by Shadow's Liight
Summary: Daphne gets hurt by a fellow Slytherin, defending her friends from Dumbledore's Army. Ron is there to make sure she's alright. Ron/Daphne if you squint.


**Okay so I'm going to write a small story for the Minor Character Boot Camp, using the character of Daphne Greengrass. This can be taken as a friendship or a romance. It uses the prompt 'Expelliarmus'**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was what could be considered the Black Sheep of the Slytherin house mainly because she had all the qualities that a Slytherin should have minus the prejudice and preference for Voldemort's beliefs. This was why she was considered an outcast both in her family and in her house but she didn't care what other people think. She had managed to make some friends in the DA although granted it had taken her awhile to get there but she was friends with the trio and on good terms with the twins.

Right now, she was walking back from the meeting when she was stopped by Mulciber Magowl, an older seventh year student and frowned. She hoped she wouldn't get into another fight because ever since her housemates had seen her hanging out with Potter and his friends, it had been pure hell for her. She was trying to cope with it because her new friends were nice enough but she hadn't expected this to happen.

"Mulciber, what is it?" Daphne said frowning considering she usually wasn't confronted by the older Slytherins.

"What do you think you're doing Greengrass?" Mulciber said furiously. "Hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes, feeling protective over Hermione and Ron, two people who were becoming her close friends. "Are you talking about Hermione? You know sometimes I think us Slytherins are jealous that she's smarter than most purebloods and Ron, a blood-traitor as you call it is braver than all of us combined." She knew she shouldn't be mouthy but she wouldn't let anyone backtalk her friends like this.

Mulciber's eyes flashed and he struck out, knocking Daphne to the ground. The brunette girl coughed out blood in surprise and tried to get back up but her vision blurred as Mulciber began kicking at her ribs. She curled in a ball to lessen the pain as her eyes watered. She could vaguely see through blurred vision that Mulciber was taking his wand out when all of a sudden...

"Expelliarmus!" Mulciber's wand flew out of his hand as a familiar redhead rushed forward.

"Daphne!" Ron's familiar voice sounded out even if she couldn't see him all too clearly. "Are you alright?" As Mulciber approached once more, Ron raised his wand again calling out "Stupefy!"

Relief filled inside Daphne as Mulciber crumbled to the ground although she didn't think she could move. Every bone in her body hurt and even when she tried to move, she fell back down. "S-sorry Ron...I don't think I can move."

"Don't try to," was Ron's simple reply and suddenly Daphne felt herself being lifted and moved. The brunette girl flushed as she realised Ron was carrying her to the Hospital Wing. She wanted to protest she was fine but Ron cut through her before she could even get a word in.

"Try to keep talking," Ron said softly. "You were hit on the head pretty hard and it wouldn't be good if you passed out. What happened?"

Daphne hissed in pain but then agreed to do as she was told. It probably wouldn't do any of them good if she got seriously injured in all this. "He was spouting crap about you and Hermione...I wasn't going to take that lying down..."

Ron was silent for a moment and Daphne had no idea what the boy was thinking, mostly because her head was spinning and she didn't know him that well to be able to judge something like that. However, she was going to pass out if he didn't start talking soon so she was relieved when he did.

"Thanks Daphne," was all Ron said in response. "I promise." His voice was soft and reassuring. "You'll be okay."

"I know," Daphne said despite how dizzy she was. "Thanks for helping me Ron." Her eyes began to flutter close so she didn't hear his last reply as they entered the hospital wing.


End file.
